


A Chancellor Walks Into A Bar

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Consensual Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: After a particularly distasteful day dealing with Verstael and his increasingly mad science, Ardyn took advantage of his ability to slip on another’s skin for an evening and headed towards his favorite bar.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	A Chancellor Walks Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Data_HEX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/gifts).



> Happy (extremely) Belated Birthday, Data! I'm terribly sorry for the delay. This story was a little challenging for me in the respect that I've never written for this pairing before and in addition to that this was my first time writing Cor at all but I truly hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> Please Note: I didn't mark this story as dub-con because while Cor may not know who Ardyn actually is, he did allow himself to get picked up at a bar by a stranger and the sex that occurs between them is completely consensual. That being said, Cor does not know exactly who he is getting into bed with, whether or not that would have made a difference in him deciding to partake in sex with Ardyn is anybody's guess, so if that unknown element bothers you just be aware that it is present here.

After a particularly distasteful day dealing with Verstael and his increasingly mad science, Ardyn took advantage of his ability to slip on another’s skin for an evening and headed towards his favorite bar. He took on a different appearance every time he slipped away for a momentary distraction, which allowed him the chance to unwind in complete anonymity. To anyone else, Ardyn’s illusions would make him appear to be a man of no consequence, merely one of the multitude of lower level scientists who served under Verstael. 

“Why, it appears that we have a lion in the serpent’s den,” Ardyn muttered softly to himself as he spotted none other than Cor Leonis, the Immortal himself, sitting at the bar and nursing a neat whisky. 

Ardyn subtly scanned the establishment as he moved to the bar to obtain a drink of his own, but there was no back up team in sight and the Lord Marshal of Lucis appeared to be drinking alone. He smiled, Lucis must be getting desperate for intel to have sent a warrior of Cor’s standing into the depths of the Empire on a solo espionage mission. 

Ardyn observed as Cor checked his mobile phone and frowned. 

There was no denying that the man was handsome in a rugged and stoic kind of way. Coming to a decision, Ardyn smiled. Perhaps this was precisely the diversion that he had been seeking. He smoothly moved to the unoccupied bar stool next to Cor, and when the man looked up at him Ardyn said, “I couldn’t help but notice that your drink is almost finished and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of allowing me to buy you another drink?”

Cor looked him up and down for a moment with a serious expression before he acquiesced to his request. 

“Since it appears I’ve been stood up,” Cor said quietly while gesturing to his phone, I wouldn’t be opposed to some company."

“I find it difficult to believe that anyone would be so foolish to stand up a handsome man such as yourself,” Ardyn purred flirtatiously as he signaled the bartender for another round of drinks.

"Yes, well,” Cor replied in a serious and even tone, “apparently his dog caught on fire."

“My goodness!” Ardyn burst out in genuine laughter, “That’s oddly specific.”

“I know,” Cor answered with a small, wry smile as he finished the remains of his whisky. “It’s especially curious considering the fact that he does not have a dog.”

Ardyn blinked in surprise for a moment and then questioned, "Then how could it be on fire?" 

“Precisely,” Cor sighed. “You’d honestly be surprised how many times I’ve been given that excuse. For some reason a dog is always on fire.”

The bartender arrived with their drinks and Ardyn lifted his glass in a toast as he replied, “Well, whomever these imaginary dog owners are, they clearly do not deserve you.” 

Cor quietly raised his glass in response and took a modest sip of his drink. 

Ardyn took a larger gulp of his own and smiled invitingly at Cor as he stood and suggested, “Why don’t we take this party elsewhere and you can show me exactly what those fools are missing out on?”

“Sit down,” Cor commanded quietly. “Finish your drink, slowly, then I’ll consider it.”

Ardyn’s grin widened as he sat back down at the bar. This was turning out to be an even better diversion than he had anticipated. He looked Cor directly in the eye, took a small sip of his drink and cooed, “A demanding type then?”

Cor cocked an eyebrow and inquired, “Is that a problem?”

“Not at all,” Ardyn confirmed as he took another small sip of his drink.

Cor nodded his acknowledgement and asked, “Limits?”

“No bindings, or pain play of any kind, I’m afraid,” Ardyn said with a shrug. “I’ve had enough bad experiences with those to last several lifetimes.”

Cor downed the rest of his drink in one large swallow, met Ardyn’s eyes with obvious interest, and replied quietly, “I can work with that.”

Ardyn continued to slowly sip at his drink as Cor watched him hungerly, coyly licking his lips after every mouthful, and enjoyed the erotic tension that was building between them with every passing moment. When the last mouthful was dutifully swallowed, Ardyn placed his empty glass on the bar and looked questioningly at Cor for further instruction.

Cor smiled softly and asked, “Did you have a place in mind?”

“Indeed,” Ardyn responded delightedly. “My dwelling is merely a short walk from here, if you are so inclined?”

Cor rose to his feet and instructed, “Lead the way.”

Ardyn swiftly rose to his own feet, replied, “Yes, Sir,” and delighted in the way Cor’s gaze darkened to a predatory glare. This was already turning out even better than he had anticipated.

  
  


**********

It wasn’t really his dwelling of course. It was however, a very clean and modest apartment close to his favorite bar that Ardyn found convenient for his little diversions. He had furnished it tastefully enough to ensure that anyone Ardyn brought here would indeed believe that it was his dwelling, but the only piece of furniture in the entire apartment Ardyn cared about was the very large and comfortable bed. He led the way to the bedroom and pretended not to notice as Cor took in his surroundings with the speed of a soldier’s eye, scanning for concealed danger, and noting all of the available exits.

“Well?” Ardyn asked as he lounged on the bed in an inviting pose. “Are the accommodations to your liking?”

Cor gave a curt nod in reply and moved to sit at the foot of the bed.

Ardyn crawled toward Cor and cooed, “Come now, there’s no need to be shy.” He moved forward to try and steal a kiss.

“No,” Cor said, sternly, but quietly.

“Now, really,” Ardyn chided as he decided to push his luck and see where it led him. “Surely you don’t intend to tease me?” He moved forward once again and was rewarded when Cor swiftly rose back to his feet, grabbed hold of his hair at the back of his neck, and pulled with enough force to pull his head back and leave his throat exposed. The move was carefully executed, the grip on his hair firm enough to hold him without pain so long as Ardyn himself did not move from the position he was in. 

Cor leaned in close to his face, tantalizingly a hair’s breadth away from Ardyn’s lips and growled, “You don’t get a kiss until you’ve earned it.”

Ardyn stopped fighting and relaxed into the hold, submitting to Cor’s will as he murmured, “Yes, Sir.”

Cor released him with a slight smile and ordered, “Strip. Slowly.”

Ardyn did as he was asked and unbuttoned his shirt exceedingly slowly all the while looking Cor directly in the eyes.

The heat in Cor’s eyes was smoldering as Ardyn slowly divested himself of his clothing piece by piece, clearly enjoying the show. 

“What now, Sir?” Ardyn asked playfully as he finally laid himself bare, the final article of clothing dropping to the floor in a discarded heap as Cor watched him intensely.

“Lay back against the pillows.” Cor instructed.

In one swift movement Cor moved to the bed and straddled Ardyn’s hips. He ground down against Ardyn’s rapidly growing erection. The friction of his fully clothed body against Ardyn’s naked one was delicious.

Ardyn tried to pull Cor down for even more contact but his hands were seized with a rough growl and pinned above his head.

“Don’t move,” Cor hissed hot and low in his ear and the vibrations of his voice went straight to Ardyn’s cock. “Keep your hands right there.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cor released him and Ardyn behaved, keeping his hands exactly where they had been placed. This was exactly what he was hoping for. The only thing keeping Ardyn in place was his own will, having consciously made the decision to follow Cor’s order.

“Good boy,” Cor praised as he ran his hands slowly over Ardyn’s body, mapping him, figuring out which spots were sensitive, and which spots were ticklish. Then he used that information to play him like a fine instrument. He prepared Ardyn slowly, methodically, with copious amounts of lube, stretching him thoroughly, first with one finger, then two, gradually making his way up until Ardyn was taking four fingers with ease, writhing and moaning as Cor hit his prostate on nearly every delicious stroke.

“Please!” Ardyn begged. He was close, so close, and they hadn’t even reached the main event.

“Shhhhh,” Cor soothed. “Not yet.”

Cor eased his legs up, spread them wide, and commanded, “Hold yourself open for me.”

Instantly Ardyn moved his hands from where they were imprisoned by nothing but his own will power and grabbed his own thighs and held them in position, wide, open, and ready.

“Good boy,” Cor praised. “You’re beautiful like this.”

Finally, Cor moved to remove his own clothes and Ardyn watched helplessly from where he held himself in position, wet, dripping, and feeling so empty after all of the preparation. He wanted to touch, he wanted to taste, and yet he could do nothing but watch as Cor lightly stroked himself before rolling on a condom.

“Please,” Ardyn begged again.

“Quiet now,” Cor commanded. “I’ll take care of you.”

Ardyn was so well prepared, so stretched, so dripping wet with lube and it didn’t hurt at all as Cor gently eased his way inside of him until he was buried to the hilt. Cor rocked back and forth gently to let Ardyn adjust and he closed his eyes and whimpered at the sensation.

“Don’t look away from me,” Cor commanded quietly. “I want to see you.”

Ardyn opened his eyes, met Cor’s fiery gaze and held it as Cor moved out infuriatingly slowly until only the head of his cock remained and then without warning slammed all the way back inside. Cor fucked Ardyn hard and fast, taking care to hit his prostate on every single stroke until he was sobbing and begging wordlessly for release and then he eased off, stilling completely until Ardyn was shaking and the muscles of his ass clenched involuntarily around Cor’s cock. Then he began again, moving in long torturously slow strokes in and out. Just as Ardyn had begun to adjust to the slower pace, Cor abruptly picked it up again, brutally pounding his ass in powerfully fast strokes.

This cycle continued for what seemed like eternity, leaving Ardyn forever dancing on the edge of his release but unable to claim it. His mind quieted of everything but Cor’s hard dick in his ass, the cold embers of desire burning in Cor’s eyes each time he denied him, and of chasing the sensation of bliss that was so close but held tantalizingly just out of his reach.

Finally, blessedly, Cor leaned in and captured Ardyn’s lips in a fierce and dominating kiss. Ardyn melted into it, forgetting everything but the heat of this man and the pleasurable way he made his body sing. Ardyn felt alive and as Cor broke the kiss and purred in his ear, “Come for me.” Ardyn fell apart, toppling over the edge into blissful oblivion and dragging Cor along for the ride as they both came.

Ardyn must have actually whited out because the next thing he knew, Cor was wiping him off with a damp towel that he must have retrieved from the bathroom. Once Ardyn was clean, Cor propped him up in his arms and gently held a cup of water to his lips so he could take small sips.

“Thank you,” Cor said quietly once Ardyn had drained the glass.

Ardyn laughed, “It was quite literally my pleasure.”

Cor smiled softly, “Well then, I guess I’m happy to be of service.”

Ardyn murmured, “Stay the night?”

Cor was silent for a long moment before nodding his agreement. Setting the now empty glass on the bedside table, Cor turned off the lamp, gathered Ardyn in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.

**********

Early the next morning Ardyn rose and dressed. He roused his bedmate with a gentle kiss and murmured, “As delightful as our encounter has been, I’m afraid I have to go to work. I do not wish to rush you, so I do hope you wouldn’t mind letting yourself out.”

Cor mumbled a sleepy ascent and Ardyn left for another mind numbing day of dealing with the Empire’s affairs.

**********

Several hours later, Ardyn watched gleefully on the security feed as Cor infiltrated the Magitek Production Facility based on the information that he had so _carelessly_ scattered about the apartment and left out in plain sight. He skillfully manipulated the patrols of the security forces, ensuring that Cor encountered no resistance along his path until he came across the room that contained the cloned infant, fresh off the production line, floating in its containment fluid, barcode on its tiny wrist clearly visible to the horrified Marshal’s eyes.

Within moments, the clone’s medical chart was snatched, the containment pod was shattered, and the sobbing, sopping wet, naked infant was hurriedly wrapped in Cor’s jacket and clutched protectively to his chest.

Ardyn quietly hummed the victory fanfare to himself and made certain that none of the alarms were triggered as he ensured once again that Cor was able to make his way out of the facility with his bundle in tow, without being detected by any security forces. Further extensions of his influence resulted in an incredible string of good luck for the retreating Marshal, ensuring that he made his way back to Lucis in record time.

A week later, when Verstael was ranting and raging in a self important huff about the theft of the clone, Ardyn smiled to himself. His evening with Cor had certainly proved to be the most entertaining diversion that he had enjoyed in a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
